1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer element, using direct thermal full color recording and similar technology, and to a method of transferring image areas to a receptor element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Direct thermal full color recording technology of Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. (i.e. THERMO-AUTOCHROME), provides full color imaging with high resolution and photo-quality print with vivid color and rich tonal gradation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,032 discloses a thermal recording system, which is a direct thermal full color hardcopy system involving thermal media capable of producing color images with the use of microcapsules.
Direct thermal full color recording technology may utilize a diazonium salt compound as a color forming material.
Technologies surrounding image-receptive transfer paper are known in the art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,358, 4,284,456, 4,773,953, 4,966,815, 4,980,224, 4,555,436, 4,235,657, 4,863,781, 5,242,739, 5,271,990, and 5,501,902, incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,548 is directed to a silver halide photographic transfer element and to a method for transferring an image from the transfer element to a receptor surface. Provisional application Ser. No. 60/029,917 requires that the silver halide light-sensitive grains are dispersed within a carrier which functions as a transfer layer, and does not have a separate transfer layer. Provisional application Ser. No. 60/056,446 requires that the silver halide transfer element has a separate transfer layer. Provisional application Ser. No. 60/030,933 relates to a transfer element using Cycolor technology, but having no separate transfer layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,165 discloses an imaging system which provides an imaging sheet and a layer of microcapsules containing a photosensitive composition and a color former. However, the developed image and non-image areas thereof are not capable of being simultaneously transformed to a receptor element.
Accordingly, imaging systems based on photosensitive encapsulates are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,446 by Berman discloses the selected transfer of dye to a capsule sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,439 by Phillips discloses a photocopy process involving development of capsules without transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,032 discloses a thermo-autochrome system, which is a direct thermal full color hardcopy system involving thermal media capable of producing color images with the use of microcapsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,917 discloses an imaging system wherein the developed image and non-image areas are transferred to a receptor element by a separate transfer coating layer.